A Hidden Part Of The Sky
by Soul Hunter
Summary: This is the start of a FF9 story that I hope will be good enough to be considered an answer to Zahrla's I Know What's Beneath The Snowfields and Marcus' Purgatio. It will involve most of the FF9 characters and then some. And no, I'm not resurrecting any
1.

A Hidden Part Of The Sky Chapter 1

**A Hidden Part Of The Sky**

**by Soul Hunter**

**Chapter One**

****

He sat cross-legged before the quiet platform situated by the eastern border of the Black Mage village. There was a light breeze disturbing the stillness of the surroundings, and the sweet songs of the birds mingled melodiously with the low-pitched hoots of the resident owls that defied instinctive practice by being out in the daylight. Only in this place, he thought, were the owls known to be so bold. Perhaps it was due to the abse nce of natural enemies, or maybe it was the protection offered by their oversized Zemzellet brothers. Or maybe they could have been aptly called brothers if the larger variety weren't always trying to eat their smaller counterparts. 

And speaking of 'eat'... 

"I so hungry!" 

Again...? 

"Quina, didn't we just have lunch an hour ago?" 

"I no can call that lunch, Zidane." The gluttonous Qu replied. "I call that light snack. I not remember teach Mikoto how to prepare feast." 

Like how s/he taught Eiko, Zidane remembered. The reminiscence reminded him how such odd people can actually play a role in the eventual salvation of the world. He took one look at Quina and wondered silently about the force that drove him/her to risk his/her life against the destroyers of worlds even though what s/he merely wanted was to experience the myriad gourmet variety in different parts of the world. That was why s/he traveled with him in the first place. And that was the reason why s/he had grown to become a sid ekick of his, in a manner of speaking. At first he didn't like the prospect, but Quina did prove to be interesting company especially during the time when they paired to vanquish the earth guardian en route to breaking the barrier between Gaia and Terra. 

A genome and a Qu. Pretty interesting combination. 

He then thought of Amarant. Now there was one oddball character who couldn't be trusted with a potato gun as far as conventional paranoia was concerned. Still, even though the others saw Amarant as a loose cannon, Zidane opted to let him join the band if only to give him the answer that he was searching for. Besides, Zidane's gut instinct was right on the dot when Amarant lived up to expectations with his great fighting skills, even though he did threaten to abandon the crew at one point. He still lent his might and fought by everyone's side. Who cares about the underlying motive? In the end, they wouldn't have done it without him. 

And in the end, the most unfitting of personalities emerged as heroes in the drama of life and death. Some people lauded him for making heroes out of such unlikely denizen. But Zidane knew more than to accept the praise. He had always believed that heroes exist in everyone, no matter how popular consensus judge d them as unworthy. And he had always stood behind the principle that one should never let the opinion of others sway him as long as he believed in himself. If Zidane hadn't believed in this, he would have allowed Steiner's belittling remarks get to him a long time ago. 

He felt a smile wanting to form across his lips as he remembered his friends. He would have allowed it if his reminiscence didn't bring his thoughts to the one that was lost to him. The biggest hero in his book... who stood no more than five feet tall, hat included. And he was lying there in eternal rest in the mound before him. 

Vivi taught him more about courage and dedication than anyone else ever did. In the face of imminent death, the little black mage who packed a magic wall op fought on, ignoring his fear of the eventual darkness to avenge the plight of his brothers and ultimately, to give everyone else a chance to create as yet unwritten memories. How does it feel like knowing that anytime now you'd just fall dead without so much as a warning? That must have been the horrible thought that tormented Vivi along the road of their adventure. He never showed it, but Zidane knew that his friend was afraid.

Never mind the fact that he knew he and his black mage brothers were just 'synthesized life.' For all intents and purposes, so was Zidane, though he didn't share the same horror of an abbreviated life span. But whenever he thought about it, he couldn't avoid recalling the hate Vivi felt for Kuja. It wasn't like he also hated the wayward genome. As a matter of fact, Zidane was familiar with an ancient and hidden language where the word _'Kuja'_ can be loosely translated to _'big brother.'_ He was almost like that to him, which was probably the reason why Zid ane chose to reach out when he learned that Kuja didn't immediately die after their battle. The former enemy had a change of heart in the end, something that gave Zidane an uncanny sense of inner peace. 

He wished he had the chance to let Vivi know about it. Perhaps it might have led to forgiveness. Perhaps. But he was not about to presumptuously speak for his departed friend. He didn't try to speak for Garnet when she said forgiveness wouldn't be for thcoming in the near future. Zidane didn't like the attitude, but he couldn't blame her either. A lot of people in Alexandria were still grieving their loss as a result of that assault Kuja staged that all but completely annihilated the kingdom. Garnet herself lost a mother to his malevolence. Twice. 

Fortunately, the girl that he still fondly called Dagger was too busy to dwell on her hatred. Ruling a whole kingdom was no mean feat, especially for a young queen who had to be broken in to the job prematurely as a result of her adopted mother's untimel y demise. The fact that the Alexandrians loved her was a welcome recompense for the challenge that she had to face, but it didn't make things any easier. There was still much rebuilding to be done along with the scores of wounds that needed to be healed . 

Besides, she wasn't really the deeply hating type of person. Dagger said that perhaps one day, she might forget about her loathing for Kuja. And she really couldn't persist on hating someone who had to pitifully face a horrendous fate after Garland callously slapped on his face that he wouldn't be living much longer. What does that do to a person? Kuja must have been very terrified of the prospect, driving him to lose his grip on his sanity. 

But that was no excuse. Look at how Vivi dealt with it. 

How _did_ he deal with it anyway? The skillful Tantalus will never know. He wished he had the chance to at least talk to his black mage friend for the last time before he 'stopped functioning.' But as it was, his recovery took too long after those accursed vines nearly killed him during that futile effort to rescue Kuja from the wrath of the Iifa tree. He missed a lot of things while in his forced exile. Yes, he eventually rejoined his Tantalus brothers who never gave up the search in hopes of finding him alive. They were successful in rescuing him. But as the cliche proverb went, too late the hero. 

Not that he wasn't grateful. In the end, his heart's persistent yearning was granted the moment that youthful queen tossed her tiara aside before hurling herself towards him. Throughout most of his painful recuperation, he had nearly nothing in mind but to be reunited with the love of his life. And when Dagger threw her arms around him in a hug together with a couple of anxious pounding on his chest, he knew that his persistent will to live had finally reaped him his reward. He was again together with the woman he loved, and her touch alone was more than enough to make it all worthwhile. 

Still, he couldn't have it all. He wanted to see everybody during that fateful reunion, but was met instead by the sullen news of one who had already fallen. For the first time since Garland tried to break his spirit by telling him that he was a Terran genome, Zidane felt helplessness overcome him. He didn't know whether to feel pity or anguish or anxiety for Vivi. He wished desperately that he had been there sooner to at least do something about his friend's crisis. 

But it wasn't meant to be. And at the end of it all, all he had to show for it was a letter. A letter written by his departed friend... 

_I always talked about you, Zidane._

_How you were a very special person to us, _

_Because you taught us all how important life is. _

__

_You taught me that life doesn't last forever. _

_That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest. _

__

_Even if you say goodbye, you'll always be in our hearts._

_So I know we're not alone anymore._

__

_Why I was born... _

_How I wanted to live... _

_Thanks for giving me time to think. _

__

_To keep doing what you set your heart on... _

_It's a very hard thing to do. _

_We were all so courageous... _

__

_What to do when I felt lonely... _

_That was the only thing you couldn't teach me._

_But we need to figure out the answer for ourselves... _

__

_I'm so happy I met everyone... _

_I wish we could've gone on more adventures. _

_But I guess we all have to say goodbye someday. _

__

_Everyone... _

_Thank you. _

_Farewell. _

__

_My memories will be part of the sky._

__

Zidane had lost count of the number of times he read that letter. And now he was doing it again. Why? 

Simple. He missed his friend. He missed the way Vivi always went about his business while displaying the most polite and courteous demeanor he had ever seen in anyone. He missed how he habitually straightened his pointy hat even though it wasn't dishev eled enough to merit such attention. He missed that short but rapid way of gaiting to compensate for the shortness of his legs. And that gentle and boyish voice that presented the irony of a meek and kind heart in the person of a powerful magic wielder. 

Sure, his sons all display the mannerisms that their father often exhibited. But still, there will only be one Vivi. 

The world was at peace again. After what seemed like hundreds of years of endless wars that they only later on realized was being caused by the warmongering Mist, it looked like lasting peace was finally within reach. Under the tutelage of Dragon Knights Sir Fratley and Freya, Prince Puck of Burmecia was slowly growing into the mold of a ruler in the midst of his kingdom's rebuilding, after he lost his parents in Cleyra's destruction. Lindblum has again reassumed the form of the world power that it used to be. But with the benevolent Regent Cid Fabool in the helm, the citizen s were assured peace and prosperity unthreatened by foreign aggression now that Alexandria's former queen had passed away. 

Zidane wished Vivi could see all of these. But then, he was probably in a much better place right now. 

He never thought losing a dear friend could sting like this. Consequently, Zidane thought about all the other people who lost at least a loved one in the battles and conflagration that razed the planet before. He wondered if people were aware of the pain that they will feel on ce time comes when they had to say farewell to a loved one. Aren't they afraid? Aren't they supposed to be afraid? What's the point of loving someone when you know you'll eventually lose that person, or vice versa? What's the point of holding on to so mething that will hurt you sooner or later? 

Zidane looked into himself, and realized that he already knew the answer. The simple joy of loving is worth more than the pains of losing. Besides, loving in itself is already one form of winning. If he had to go through this again even though he knew of the eventual loss, he would do so gladly. That's what life is all about. 

Besides, he wasn't like this scarface he used to read about in fantasy books when he was a kid.

"Vivi, wish you were here, buddy. " He whispered fondly. "But don't sweat it. I got everything covered on this end so don't worry anymore. We've won, and we finally got what we fought so hard for. So you rest easy there, chum... whatever part of the sky you're looking down from. Everything is gonna be alright." 

---------- 

Eiko had been wondering what the buzz was all about. Ever since she got up this morning, she had been noticing the palace aids and sentries busily participating in a grand preparation, hurrying about to either bolster Lindblum castle's security or decorating the already picturesque halls that were starting to look more like a great church being spruced up for a wedding. Is somebody getting married today? She could only wonder, for not even her usually headstro ng personality could attract enough attention from anyone who could possibly answer her curiosity. She was already getting annoyed for being persistently ignored so she decided to retreat back to her royal chamber.

"Hmph... can't even find mother and fa ther." She complained, wondering what could possibly be keeping Cid and Hilda so busy as to not even greet her a pleasant morning like they always did. Displaying characteristic impatience, she looked out the window of her room, only to notice that even the whole town seemed to be engrossed in this preparation. Now her curiosity was getting the better of her irritability. Something was about to happen today, and she could only wonder what it was. 

Silently, she wished Zidane were here. He used to be a lways available whenever she needed to get away for one reason or another. She wasn't anymore intent on capturing his fancy, since even she had to accept that there could only be one girl in his life. Eiko had gotten over it a long time ago, and now mer ely looked at him as a big brother figure. Though she admit that she sometimes feels jealous of the attention Zidane gave to Dagger even though the Alexandrian queen didn't always return the favor. She was just too busy with her duties as ruler. And i n her young age, Eiko was already thinking about the kind of pressure this setup must be exerting on Zidane. How could he survive a relationship when he knew he had a whole kingdom rivaling him for Dagger's attention? 

Growing impatient once more, she opted to once again make for the exit. This time, she proceeded straight to the lift that connected the castle's mid-level to the upper level chambers where Cid and Hilda normally stayed and conducted their business as rulers of Lindblum. Eventually reaching the regent's chamber, Eiko frowned when the sentries stationed there blocked her path with their lances. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Eiko. But the regent gave strict orders not to be disturbed by anyone." 

"What?" She bellowed with her high-pitched voice. "What do you mean 'not to be disturbed by anyone'? Don't you know who I am?" 

"Yes we do, Miss Eiko. You're..." 

"Well, answer me!" 

"You are..." 

"Are you just going to stand there with your mouth shut and not answer my question? Then maybe you know who I am and you're afraid of what I can do if you don't let me in this door right now. Would you like to end up guarding a Chocobo stable for the rest of your life?" 

"Uhh... no ma'am..." 

"Then let me in this instant!" 

"Um... yes, Miss Eiko." The startled guard stuttered. "Please... uhh... the regent is expecting you." 

"Thank you." She quipped back with a smile, delighted that she hasn't lost her obstinate touch yet. Doctor Tot would be rolling over the floor laughing had he witnessed that scene, she thought. 

"Mother, Father, we really should replace those guards outside." Eiko opened with her patented frown. "They're big bullies and they won't let me in." 

"And good morning to you too, my sweet child." Cid returned cheerfully. "You're the feisty one in this lovely morning. What seems to be bothering my little girl, huh?" 

"Mother, Father, what's all the commotion about?" She asked, referring to the ongoing preparations. Cid and Hilda momentarily sported quizzical expression before realizing what her question was about. 

"Oh, that." The regent's wife answered. "Oh, we're so sorry, dear. We got the news rather abruptly ourselves that we forgot to tell you about it."

"What news?"

"Why, Sir Ethan Chase is coming home today, my dear." Cid replied excitedly. "Isn't that great news?" 

"Y-Yeah..." Eiko quipped. "It would be great news if I knew who Sir Ethan Chase is." 

"Oh yeah, you never met him, a forgot." The regent said back. "He's my nephew, the son of my long departed older sister. And he's coming home today after spending six long years living in Esto Gaza." 

Eiko thought for a moment, trying to remember where Esto Gaza was. "Oh, that priest's house in the Lost continent? Okay, so what did he do there?"

"Sir Ethan was training to be a knight a long time ago, Eiko." Hilda began to explain. "But when his parents died, he thought he couldn't continue his training here in Lindblum because it might only remind him of them and then distract him. So he decided to live in a far away place to continue training and meditating. And now he's coming back to assume his duty as Lindblum's first knight." 

"Oh I see..." The young summoner trailed off before being interrupted by an announcement. 

"That's the herald." Cid remarked. "Ethan has arrived. Come on, let's go meet him outside."

Shortly after, the trio was already standing by the airship dock, with Cid eagerly waiting for his nephew to alight from the cargo ship the returning lad used as his personal transp ort. Trumpets started blaring loudly to welcome the final arrival of Sir Ethan Chase as his leather-clad feet touched the lavish red carpet covering the docking platform. The regent didn't wait for his wife anymore when he proceeded to meet his nephew h alfway across the concourse. 

"Uncle Cid!" 

"Ethan, my dear lad. How are you?" Cid bellowed eagerly while hugging the newcomer. "My, you've grown to become a fine and mighty young man, I see. How was your trip?" 

"Well, I was a little sad when I left Esto Gaza and my friends back there. Six years is a very long time to spend in a place without making new friends, after all. But still..." Ethan paused to heave a deep and fond breath, "there is indeed no place like home." 

"True. So true, young lad." 

"Welcome home, Ethan." Hilda greeted with a smile. "I trust that your homecoming brings with it glad tidings." 

"On the contrary, that's what I'm expecting to see upon my arrival, Aunt Hilda." He replied with bright grin. "I regret the short notice. If I had given you more time to prepare, I expect you would at least have told Garnet of my return. How is she? I trust that she's in good health." 

"My, I almost feel jealous, nephew." Cid countered. "You're making it sound like she's the only reason why you came home." 

"Heh, you know how it is, Uncle. When you're in a faraway and cold place, there's nothing like fond memories to keep you warm at night." Ethan said, his eyes flashing a reminiscing look. "And I would really like to see my princess as soon as possible." 

"Why? What do you want with Dagger?"

Ethan looked down, seeming to notice Eiko only for the first time after her unabashed question. 

"Why, hello there, young lady." He echoed. Despite her lingering scowl, Eiko was flattered for being addressed as a 'young lady' instead of the perennial 'little girl' she usually got from other people. "I'm sorry but I missed your question the first t ime. Would you be so kind as to repeat that?" 

A gentleman in words and manners, the summoner thought. And he seemed genuine. Still, she opted to stick to her reputation. 

"I said, what do you want with Dagger?" 

"Uhh... who's 'Dagger'?" 

"Ah, she's uhh... it's a long story, Ethan." Cid intermitted. "But Dagger is what Eiko calls Garnet." 

"Really? That's... rather interesting." Ethan acknowledged the regent before going back to Eiko. "Well you see, 'Dagger' and I used to play a lot when we were kids. We were the best of friends, she and I. And before I left, she made me promise to return soon. So now that I've come back, I wanted to see her because I missed her. And I'm sure she wanted to see me too." 

"Really..." Eiko trailed off. 

"Come, young sir." Cid interrupted once more. "There's plenty of time for stories and reunions once we attend to this business called breakfast. And I promise you, I will send a message to Garnet right after you've rested." 

"I can't wait!" Ethan eagerly replied. 

They didn't notice Eiko falling behind as they left the airship docks. The last of the summoner tribe began to think deeply, as if disturbed by the cognizance of a coming event that didn't sit well for her. Ethan Chase seemed friendly, courteous and chivalrous enough to be liked by even the most callous and anti-social person in existence. But something didn't feel right... 

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

A Hidden Part of the Sky Ch 2

**Final Fantasy IX  
A Hidden Part of the Sky**

Chapter 2

It was a work of art unlike anything she has ever seen.And she couldn't get enough of staring at the magnificent and mighty weapon that some judicious craftsman felt compelled to call the Kain's Lance.Where did that name come from?Her past studies in the history of Burmecian warfare didn't yield anyone who wielded the same name, at least not in that line of work.She would delve deeper into the mystery if her limited time would afford her to.

Freya shrugged her shoulders.Why was she wasting her time thinking about a pursuit as mundane as that anyway?Looking in retrospect, it wasn't exactly a very appealing prospect to ponder on the merits of an object that proved its worth only during times when people had to raise arms against each other.No matter how strikingly beautiful her weapon of choice appeared, it cannot be denied that its very basic purpose was to hurt another living being.

She laughed in wry thought.Why the sudden transformation of attitude towards combat?Why did she feel a sudden repugnance when her lover, Sir Fratley, asked her a while ago if she intended to participate in this year's Festival of the Hunt in Lindblum?She used to be so eager to enlist herself in that event that she perennially used as a gauge to her fighting prowess.Why the sudden change of heart?

Too much blood She uttered almost subconsciously.Freya has had her share of rich adventures as a Dragoon in the past, but never did she find herself in a struggle as thick and desperate as the quest for that arms-dealer who was partly responsible for Burmecia's downfall.It was a quest that took her and her friends to the remotest parts of the world, and even beyond it.A crusade that subjected them in the most decisive battles they have ever fought, against such unbelievably malevolent and powerful adversaries that would have snuffed the life out of them if not for some deity that she believed preserved them in order to make possible the world's survival.Such a grand and noble endeavor they carried themselves through that simultaneously brought them to spend time in the company of death much longer than they would otherwise tolerate.She had waded deep in blood long enough, and now was the time to reconsider her principles regarding the next time that she will be required to take a life.

In her moments of meditation, Freya consequently realized that battles, no matter how noble the reason may exist behind them, were always an ugly thing.Look at what it did to her beloved land of birth.Now, though still proud to be known as a feared Dragoon Knight, she resolved never again to hold the purpose of such a title above anything than a necessity for her kingdom's survival.She had grown to hate wars.And even though she wouldn't hesitate in lifting her spear to combat when the need arose, she would never, ever revel in such an event again.

Hello, my love.You seem awfully immersed with something. A voice disturbed her reverie.I hope I'm not intruding into anything important.

Freya's expression was still stoic when she turned around.But no matter how grim the situation besetting her may be, the sight of Sir Fratley had always brought a smile into her face.This instance was no different.

Sir Fratley. She graciously replied with a dainty bow.No, not at all.As a matter of fact, your arrival couldn't be more opportune.Please come in. She furthered in beckoning him to enter her chamber.

Is that a fact?Is there anything that I can be of assistance?

Not really.I was just wondering about our life, the vocation that we chose, and why we chose it to start with.I don't know about you, but that adventure I took part in with Zidane has somewhat rendered me unable to recall my motivation. She came back, with that same dreamy eyes she always looked at him with.But that's all.Nothing too profound as to warrant another great quest.

Heh, witty as ever, my love. He quipped.Just like how I remembered you.

Freya's ears twitched upon hearing Sir Fratley's repartee.For a long time, she agonized intensely over his inability to remember their past life together.The unfortunate incident didn't merely served as a near tragedy for her, but more and more during the last couple of days she had begun to treat it as a puzzle.In serving as impromptu tutors for the young and somewhat disinterested Prince Puck, who now stood at the door of absolute sovereignty after his parents were killed in the Cleyra disaster, she had been witnessing snippets of his old habits and mannerisms surfacing sporadically, though his subsequent reactions that dismissed them as merely coincidental would always diminish whatever hopes she would have of his regaining his memory.Though they still ended up as lovers like the way they once were before he embarked on his journey, Freya still wished for Fratley to completely recall everything.It wasn't a nice feeling whenever she wanted to reminisce their past and find herself being the only one savoring the memories.She didn't know whether to feel left out or just plain stupid.

This was the first time that Sir Fratley vocalized any semblance of recollection.Freya felt her heart wanting to leap out from her chest in anticipation, but she nevertheless opted to contain her excitement.She had been frustrated too many times to allow any optimism at this point.

Really?Well, how do you remember me, anyway?

Sir Fratley almost regretted the uncontrolled remark.He admitted feeling a spark of hope in recognizing some familiarity in the way Freya displayed her wit.However, that was all he had going, and it wasn't adequate enough to allow for any trace of hope.The time that he spent with her erased whatever doubts that used to get the better of him whenever the female Dragoon insisted on the truth in their past lives together.He already knew that she was telling the truth, and that for some reason he had lost the memory of that life they used to lead.

And in the aftermath of his reckless remark, Fratley was aware that Freya was merely trying to contain her premature exuberance to avoid feeling disappointed, and he couldn't help but feel admiration for her strength of character.But he also knew that disappointment couldn't be avoided now.He had no choice but to let her know that his recollection was far from being complete.That all he had was a faint shadow, and nothing more.

I'm sorry.Forget I said anything.

He noticed the slight drooping of her shoulders, a gesture of frustration that Freya tried to avert at the last second.But it was too late, and Fratley was already defeated by the guilt she tried to spare him from.

I'm sorry

No, please don't apologize, my love. She returned with a smile.It is not your fault.I realize there are rough roads ahead for the both of us, and that there's always a danger that we will never find the answers to our question again.But if ever that happens, you know in your heart that I will still be here for you.

I know, and you have my gratitude, Lady Freya. He said, returning her smile of fortitude.However, I still would like to find out the mystery behind my appalling condition.We still have so much to do with the restoration of Burmecia's lost glory.But after all this is over, I would most certainly take the opportunity to discover the truth, and regain what I have lost.

Of course.And I would be more than happy to assist you in that endeavor.

Freya, you realize this is my problem.I do not want to burden you any further than I already have.

Her face became stern after Sir Fratley's utterance.And the words that followed carried the message that this time, she will not take no for an answer.

No, Sir Fratley.I acquiesced to your words the last time you uttered them to me.And that gave me nothing but five years of darkness, bereft of the light and warmth of your presence.You once promised that you will come back but all I had to show for that promise was the harrowing news of your apparent demise.And you must understand that I'd rather walk the fiery pits of hell than go through that again.

Fratley didn't respond.He knew that when Freya spoke with this tone of voice, no force on Gaia would be able to change her mind anymore.Another vague recollection, and one that he didn't dare to let her know to avoid hurting her again.He simply stood still as she continued to talk.

If you truly do not wish to burden me any further, then take me with you when you depart on your quest for the truth.You must promise me that.

I promise. He slowly replied.

----------

That afternoon turned out to be too quiet for her.A rare occasion that Garnet once found so elusive in the midst of the pressing demands of her new duty as queen of Alexandria.There was still rebuilding that needed to be done in her kingdom, but her people have slowly begun prove to be more resilient that she thought, as lately each of them had taken the initiative to take charge of the tasks that were required for the reconstruction.A lot of work had been needed and practically all of them rose to the occasion and delivered, making it possible for the greater part of Alexandria to be restored in such a short time.Garnet couldn't be more proud of her constituents.And she didn't want to make a comparison but sometimes, she just couldn't help it.Her only wish was that Burmecia's process of rebuilding had been as expeditious as Alexandria's.Briefly, she wondered about her friend, Freya, and silently asked how she was holding out.

At this moment, she was simply bored.Due to the same efforts exerted by her subjects, she found herself in the middle of a stretch of time when her participation was hardly required at all.She would have wanted to take a more active role, yet it was no longer necessary.At this moment, she couldn't help but wish that she had accompanied Zidane on his trip to the Black Mage village.She had only visited the place once after they returned from the battle against Kuja.And that was when her kind friend Vivi, prior to his own demise, handed a letter to her personally.Garnet could still recall how she cried when the gentle black mage breathed his last, and up to now she could still feel the pinch in her heart whenever she remembered him.Other than Zidane, she didn't know of a kinder and more compassionate friend, one who in his limited life taught her that every second in her existence should be cherished, for none of it had the luxury of ever happening again.If only it was possible to impart a portion of her years to her friend, she wondered

Garnet smiled in the midst of bittersweet memories.So much had happened during the journey that started with the sweetest abduction, and carried forth in an adventure that took her and her friends to the farthest corners of the world in their quest to thwart Garland, who designed to assimilate their world into his own for the survival of his people; and Kuja, who wanted to take it with him to oblivion.And though she wished never to know the likes of such aggressors again, she definitely would not hesitate in embarking on another adventure if she were given the chance.But she knew such opportunity was virtually denied her forever now that she had to take the helm of Alexandria's affairs.She was now the queen, and as such, couldn't afford to prance around the world like she did before.She couldn't even take the time to accompany Zidane on his trip to the Forgotten Continent.Baring her deepest wishes would reveal that if she could, she would forsake her duties for even a few days just to spend time with him like she used to.She missed him.Yes, he could certainly see her anytime he wanted, but it also went with the understanding that her time with him was now limited since she had to divide it between personal endeavors and her responsibility as queen.

Lately, Garnet had been pondering on the prospect of marrying Zidane.They loved each other, and each day that elapsed had been almost unbearable whenever they spent it away from each other.She knew that the time was right. They should get married.No one was showing any objections to it anyway.Not even Steiner, who used to be so vocal in his disgust for the man he once considered to be nothing but a common thief.Funny how such an arrogant and lofty knight's opinion was completely reversed by the sheer dedication and selflessness of a mere criminal'.Garnet had always thought of it as one of the subtle benefits of their quest.Steiner had been deathly loyal to her for as long as she can remember, and the last thing that she wanted to see was a lingering friction between her protector and the man she loved.Besides, they were both her protectors.And she couldn't be happier to see Zidane and Steiner finally getting along.

So what had been stopping Zidane from proposing?Surely it wasn't his penchant for being a ladies' man.He's had his share of slip-ups in the form of reckless attempts at seemingly flirting with every cute girl he met, but she knew them to be nothing that required being taken seriously.Garnet had already gone beyond feeling jealous, knowing that it was just his nature to compliment women.

(Besides, no one would dare challenge a queen for her beau's affection.)

It had to be something else something deeper.Doctor Tot, in one of his courtesy visits, suggested that her royal station might still be intimidating him.Garnet thought it preposterous, she knew that Zidane was aware of how much she loved him.Then again, she didn't know what it was like to be a commoner, and consequently realized that he was entitled the benefit of her understanding.The young queen tried to let him know that she didn't care if he was a commoner or not by one time implying her desire to marry him.But he was either still too thick, like how Eiko described him (actually, both of them), or he was just deliberately avoiding the subject.Somehow, Garnet knew that she had to do something to remove this unreasonable feeling of inadequacy from Zidane.Maybe Baku could help her out on this.She had pondered on making the first move through the Tantalus chief but royal protocols strictly forbid such aggressiveness.Who invented those protocols in the first place?Can't she somehow find a way to circumvent them?

Funny how an uneventful afternoon could bring such a cacophony of thoughts in her mind.Garnet needed to do something to keep herself busy and away from moments of endless reminiscing.She considered reading a book, but the pastime that had been her perennial favorite felt somehow uninteresting at this very moment.So she thought of doing something else, and resuming her pursuit in learning about music seemed appealing at the moment.Garnet then remembered that she had already ordered one of her personal aides to bring her a copy of her favorite piano piece.Walking to the grand piano in the middle of the newly constructed recreation hall, she daintily sat down on the cushioned seat before flexing her soft fingers.Garnet then pressed gently on the row of ebony and ivory, from where a sweet echo of melodies began to emanate together with her angelic voice.

_Whenever sang my song..._

She then paused.

Ruben, this is the wrong piece!

A man garbed in colorful purple and silver went scurrying inside the room in response to her summons.

Your highness, you called for me?

Yes, Ruben. Garnet came back with a mellower tone.You brought me the wrong piano piece.This is the theme from that new play, The Lion and the Angel'.You know I hated that play.

The aide stuttered while rummaging through the unwanted pile of musical notes.Y-You're right, majesty.I am so sorry for my mistake.Please forgive me!

Don't worry about it Was her curt reply, after which Garnet quickly covered her mouth as if she had just uttered something bad.She subsequently felt amused, remembering that she still carried the colloquial speech habit that Zidane taught her.But as of late, the young queen thought it best to restore her old, regal way of speaking, due in no small part to an advise bestowed on her by Doctor Tot – who also now served as her sometimes counselor – that her royal station required for her to abide by certain formalities in order to command the right kind of respect from her people.Garnet didn't exactly agree with the Treno-based scholar.As far as she was concerned, she still wanted to behave in the way she had been accustomed to; to act in a manner that made her feel comfortable.After all, she did promise that even as a queen, she will always be herself.

But still, she knew that Doctor Tot meant only to help.And she had always believed in his counsel, for they were part of the road that she traversed en route to where she was now.She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.Besides, how could a little noble accent hurt?

Do not trouble yourself with it. Garnet rephrased.Just make sure to get the correct piano piece this time.

Yes, your highness.You are so kind.I won't be long. Ruben hastened a reply before running off.Garnet sighed, wondering if she caused her aide undue pressure.

It wasn't long before Ruben came back with the correct set of musical notes.It took a few moments of silent recollection as Garnet read the lyrics that she composed for the tune that had been playing in her mind since she was a child.She had wondered then where that melody came from, and even thought at first that Queen Brahne sung it to her at her bedside whenever the late ruler tucked her to bed.It had to be that, she thought.But that was before she learned of her real past, and her legacy as a summoner from Madain Sari.It still didn't explain to her where the song came from, but it had to be at least associated with her real mother.It has got to be that.No tune can possibly more soothing than the loving lullaby of a caring mother.

She tried to recall her real mother, but she just couldn't remember her face.Garnet then brought to mind the last words of her adoptive mother, Queen Brahne.It still hurt her how the late queen was led astray by an otherworldly knave, but at least she had the consoling memory of Brahne's apparent repentance before her life was snuffed out of her.Garnet recalled the same gentle voice that she used to hear from her before she was engulfed by her greed.It was the same voice that she adored from Queen Brahne.And despite the tragedy, Garnet realized that she still had reason to rejoice, for even though her mother's last days were marked by the violent fruits of her avarice, she still had that gentle voice as the last thing to remember her by.

Now, she had this song, with its completion helped in no small way by her tragic experiences and harrowing pain brought about by her loss.It was a quiet night sometime ago when loneliness drove her to pick up her pen and scribble these same words.However, the loneliness she felt had already turned into an optimistic outlook just before the last word was written.Yes, she had lost two mothers, a dear friend, and was subject to the belief that the one who loved her with his life had gone on the same path.But if there was one way Garnet knew to cherish a loved one's memories, it was to live the words they had imparted on her.Zidane had always taught her that hardships in life were unavoidable, but she had to move on.For only by doing so will she be assured of a better future.

Maybe that was how she came up with a song that brimmed with optimism despite the loss it vividly projected.Maybe that was where she got the strength to move on, and in the process composed the lyrics that she dedicated to the beloved ones that enriched her life.Garnet stared at the lyric sheet once more, thankful that she was given the opportunity to know such love.She couldn't have come up with a more fitting way to cherish their memories.Her lips began to shape the words reminiscing the love that colored her life.

_Alone for a while  
I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_  
_To weave by picking up the pieces that remained  
Melodies of Life – love's lost refrain_

_ Our paths they did cross  
Though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast  
And then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let then ring out loud til they unfold_

_ In my dearest memories  
I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone  
I still believe that you can call out my name_

_ A voice from the past  
Joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes on and on  
Melodies of Life  
Through the skies beyond the flying birds  
Forever and beyond..._

Again, Garnet felt she had to stop to contain the lump in her throat.She had never been able to sing the entire song, anyway.Not even once.She had always found the emotions that accompanied it too overwhelming.

That was when she heard clapping sounds coming from the twin doors of the recreation hall.The young queen abruptly turned, her eyes widening in astonishment and her face glowing in a mixture of surprise and delight upon recognizing the handsome and statuesque form of her unexpected visitor.

Still the girl with the golden voice that I used to know

----------

The chilly wind slapped incessantly on the downtrodden and weary face of the man who felt he had lived more years than he was entitled to.And yet, he ignored the cold pain torturing his exposed, wrinkled skin.If this was a form of punishment for his misdeed, he knew he deserved a lot more than this.In all frankness, he believed that this world couldn't possibly concoct a more fitting penalty for his terrible crime.

It took all the courage he had to finally stand on this barren patch of earth just beyond the boundaries of Treno.In his tormented soul, he wondered if he was worthy to even place himself within a mile of the lonely place that he considered to sacred to tolerate his transgression.Underneath that portion of ground lay the remains of the woman he professed to love but failed to protect in her hour of direst need.He wasn't there for her, and because of this she had to contend with her own infirmity to carry their child to safety.Because of an ill-advised decision, he was taken away from his family, and then lost them in the process.He would gladly go back in time to prevent the event that spared him from death, if only to be spared from this excruciating guilt that had been haunting him since the night of the dark and fiery storm.

The man brought his hands once more to his face and wept.He still felt unworthy, but he knew he had to do this now.He felt he would die of the horrendous guilt if he dallied for even one more day.His lips uttered words of grave burden and desperate desires for reparation as his feet stepped forward to draw him closer to the makeshift grave that contained the remains of his wife.

My beloved please forgive me.I wasn't there for you when you needed me most.And now now I'm suffering. Beads of cold sweat began to trickle down the solitary protrusion on his forehead.I have suffered like this since that day when I failed to protect you both and I need it to stop now.I couldn't bear the pain anymore so I had to make it stop now

Stooping down, he grabbed a clump of earth and balled it inside his hands.For what I did, I am a hundred times filthier than the earth that I hold in my hands. He muttered before letting the dirt fall off his hands.He then stood up and began to step away.But before completely departing, he turned back to make a vow.

whatever love and protection I denied you before, I promise you, I'll give it all to our little girl.I will give it all to Sarah even if it's the last thing I do in my wretched life.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

A Hidden Part of the Sky Ch 3

**Final Fantasy IX  
A Hidden Part of the Sky**

Chapter 3

He's leaving again. 

Blank was quite engrossed with the Gysahl Greens he was feeding the young Chocobo, Bobby Corwen with that he didn't notice Mikoto's remark the first time.Almost throughout his life, he knew nothing but the thrill and adventure of the dangerous life of thievery, such that a droll and uneventful chore such as this was already a fascination for him.He once thought of giving up his place in Tantalus for a more quite and settled domestic life, perhaps even with a woman.But the only one who had drawn his fancy for such a purpose was the assertive and demanding Ruby.He really didn't mind her attitude, but she had told him once that she was still too mesmerized with the magic of theater to actually give it up for a more quiet life. 

Aren't you listening to me? Mikoto repeated.Her more vehement tone finally got Blank's attention. 

He apologized. Run that by me again. 

I said, he's leaving again.

Zidane?Yeah, _we_ are leaving again.We had to go back to Lindblum before Baku caves into our heads for being away too long. 

alright

Mikoto's voice was evidently sad, and it didn't escape the observant thief's notice.He didn't usually give a second thought to the genome's behavior, thinking that any oddity she may have displayed was just a result of her rather abrupt assimilation into human culture.But one look into her sullen face eventually made him wonder if there was something more to this than just the run-of-the-mill culture shock syndrome.When he assisted her in the kitchen earlier, he often heard her muttering about the things that she thought would please Zidane.He dismissed it then as an innocent desire to please her savior and brother figure.He didn't put much malice to it until some stray and substantially more thought-provoking idea roused his interest. 

But Mikoto?Feeling that way?Ridiculous. 

He had better drop this thought before it resulted into more complicated, untoward circumstances.He certainly didn't have enough evidence other than Mikoto's unusual behavior to warrant a conclusion as sensitive as that.At least, that was what he was hoping.He wouldn't know where to put himself if he happened to be the one privy to such precariuos circumstances. 

I'm going to miss him again 

He started to feel a headache coming. 

Since when did you start missing someone? Blank returned, more in leading the subject astray than actually expecting an answer.I thought you guys are unable to process emotions like that. 

Mikoto didn't answer.What Blank said was correct, and that despite the influence supposedly exuded by Vivi's sons, the genomes were still having much difficulty in trying to comprehend the emotions being displayed by the Gaian inhabitants. 

But there was also something that Blank didn't understand about her.Though she may still be impaired from common human emotions, Mikoto did share an arcane empathy link with Zidane.It first manifested when she heard his voice across a great distance after they emerged from the remains of Memoria following that epic battle to save all existence.She first attributed it to the fact that they both came from the same process that created their genome brothers.It was confirmed when the others attested to the same mental link that they felt between each other. 

And yet, Mikoto knew there was something different about her own perception.All of them felt something amiss whenever Zidane was away, but she had been noticing lately that only she displayed a reaction that was clearly different from the others.At the least, it was very unpleasant.Then Vini gave a word that somehow felt appropriate for her despite its meaning being somewhat foreign. 

And that word was pain. 

Zidane's absence had been hurting her.And Mikoto had been wondering why she was the only one having this kind of reaction.Had Blank known of the exact nature of her feelings, he would have shook his head more in exasperation.She was still only on the verge of learning how it was to be human.Complex emotional attachments like this could prove more of a bite than she could otherwise chew without choking on its immensity.Somebody needed to act as a guide to lead her through this quagmire gently, and that someone must not be Zidane. 

But who else would be willing to take on the responsibility?Certainly not Blank himself.He cared about the genomes, yes, but not as much as Zidane did.He cared about everyone else to start with, more than anyone he knew.Besides, Zidane was one of them.If there was anyone more apt to assume the role of torchbearer, it would be him.But again, because of Mikoto's apparent feelings, Zidane might prove more of a detriment than anything else. 

Blank drew a sigh.It would have been a lot easier if he didn't know of Zidane's feelings for Dagger.As the cliché proverb went, he was already taken.Aside from that, Zidane had always seen Mikoto as a little sister. 

Or maybe that was it.How many young girls had fallen for the kindness shown by those who professed to be their big brother figures? 

The situation was both annoying and amusing for Blank.How did things get so complicated all of the sudden?It seemed the resulting destruction of another world wasn't the only repercussion Kuja's rampage produced. 

And this is how it feels to be human? Mikoto suddenly blurted out.It confuses me how Zidane could embrace such a life when it reeks of unpleasant feelings like this.How can he be happy with this?How can you all be happy with this? 

Blank felt like he was treading on thin ice.He had to be careful with his words. 

Well, Mikoto, emotions aren't all that bad.People feel happy and sad all the time.It's like a double-edged sword with the two blades making each other stand out.You'll never know what it feels to be happy unless you knew sadness first.Unfortunately, the other way around is also true. 

Then why do you still insist on having this emotion'?Back in Bran Bal, all my brothers and I cared about was our task of being vessels for the Terran souls that will awaken once Terra's assimilation of Gaia becomes complete.We didn't have to burden ourselves with this, and it made our existence much easier. 

The Tantalus member was dumbfounded.Though he never once questioned, he likewise didn't know what purpose emotions really served.It was often said that without it, life would be dull and colorless, like a song without melody or the sun without its rays.But a song had always been about melody, and the warmth of the sun rays had always shone forth to shower life and sustenance to the planets underneath its care.Maybe life cannot be called as such without emotions.Maybe feelings was the defining factor that distinguished _life_ from mere _existence_.He didn't know for sure. 

But Blank found it quite amusing how the questions of a girl who knew nothing about feelings could lead him into such a profound contemplation of life.He thought they were the ones who were supposed to be taught about things.Now it looked like Mikoto was unknowingly teaching him a thing or two about life.Was this the result of the intermingling between a soul bereft of answers and a world that offered so much of it?Could it be that a vessel such as Mikoto was made to contain more than just the essence of a sleeping spirit?Blank thought about Zidane, and how his attitude had often seemed to reflect the best aspects of every benevolent person he met.He suddenly saw his Tantalus brother as a sponge that hungered so much for the meaning of life that he readily absorbed everything that he could.No wonder Zidane was so sensitive. 

But he neither knew nor saw the factor that carefully crafted his brother-in-arms.If all vessels were like sponges, the telling influence that decided the difference between Zidane and Kuja was not something that should be willfully simulated.And if only for the purpose of leading the genomes to the proper path so that no one of them would turn out the same as their late enemy, Blank realized that whatever molded Zidane to what he was should be the one to influence Mikoto.They owed it to the world to avoid producing another Kuja. 

Mikoto's current emotional confusion wasn't a good sign.It may look trivial at face value, but the most destructive of fires often led from a single spark that went unchecked. 

Blank couldn't help feeling burdened.There must have been a reason why he was the one given this train of thought.

Baku and Ruby wouldn't like this.

Hey Blank, ready to go? Came Zidane's voice from behind.Mikoto turned away from him, causing him to wonder silently.Blank displayed a solemn expression that consequently furthered Zidane's puzzlement.

I think I should stay behind.

Zidane wondered out loud.What's the matter?You think no one's gonna feed Bobby Corwen while we're away?

No.No Blank replied reluctantly while training a meaningful look towards Mikoto.She gazed back at him with sad eyes, then promptly turned away once more.

Hey, is there something I should know about? Was Zidane's perplexed question that Blank tried to dismiss nonchalantly.

What?No.Don't be silly.You and Quina go now or Baku will throw a fit again if you're late.

It had never been Zidane's way to pry.He knew there was something more than what Blank otherwise tried to impress on him.But as usual, he thought it wiser to let go of the subject until his friend took the initiative to tell him.For all he knew, Blank's reason for staying could be personal.

Okay, we'll see you later then, bro. He echoed before touching Mikoto's shoulder.Bye, little sis.I'll drop by again soon, I promise.

Mikoto remained silent.And Zidane had to content himself with Blank's innocent shrug.

----------

Eiko almost found it amusing how Steiner had been scurrying about, trying his best to make her feel welcome and comfortable.At one point, she had to muffle her laughter when the Pluto Knight Captain tripped over his own feet while bringing her a bowl of fruit cocktail.Her eyes glistened with delight as she looked to her side, where the smiling General Beatrix beamed in sharing her amusement.Eiko couldn't help asking about Steiner's unusual behavior.

Why is he acting like that?Steiner doesn't use to be this jolly toward me.What's happening?

Beatrix crossed her arms smugly as her smile widened.

I'm not so sure myself, Lady Eiko.But it seems this is just our galant knight's way of showing his gratitude.

Eiko returned quizzically.You mean he's thanking me for something?What?

The stalwart general obviously shared the cheery disposition despite her more reserved behavior.Her hands went over the summoner's purple hair and ruffled it fondly.Eiko curiously gazed back.Beatrix had been known for her generally steely behavior not only in battle, but in her everyday behavior as well.A display of fondness like this wasn't typical of her.

We were talking last night about us Beatrix said, her face blushing like a cherry.More unusual behavior, Eiko thought. we realized that if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have discovered our feelings for each other.

What did I have to do with that? The summoner replied incredulously.I may be a lot of things, but if there's one thing that I'm not, it's a matchmaker.

I know.You didn't know about this.But Doctor Tot told us about that letter that you once had him write.

the letter Eiko remembered.The letter that she was supposed to give for Zidane, that was lost in a merry mix-up that started with Baku's carelessness.Though she was one of the witnesses during that fateful night when the darkness wore the moon as its pendant, she didn't realize where it had all stemmed from.Eiko was quite amused to learn that it was that letter that started everything for the two loyal knights of Alexandria.

Amused and thankful.Whenever she thought about it, she felt glad that the letter never reached Zidane's hands.Though Eiko was once possessed of an adamant desire to make him into her beau, she knew the better part of fates played as it should in making certain man she once revered amorously ended up with the present queen of Alexandria.When Zidane and Dagger met on that stage, she realized that it was meant to be; that they were made for each other.Even in her youth, Eiko knew better than to stand in the way of destiny, and she couldn't be any happier to see it fulfilled between the two people closest to her heart.

And it seemed infectious.Now it wasn't only Zidane and Dagger enjoying the bliss of romantic bond.Though unlikely in its appearance, it was also quite fascinating that the two stalwart defenders of Alexandria's throne found love embedded in each other's hearts.Eiko once thought Steiner as an incorrigible autocrat.Beatrix greatly aided in introducing a tenderness in the Pluto Knight's heart that softened his haughtiness.At last, she was now looking at a Steiner that she actually liked.

Of course, every bright sunny day was without its shadows.And as the summoner's eyes wandered down to the peaceful garden bordered by the moat's pristine waters, she was reminded of the one that may prove to be a bane in all this bliss.Eiko frowned upon seeing Dagger, resplendent in her royal garb, walking side by side with Regent Cid's nephew, Ethan Chase.She then remembered why she was here in the first place: she wanted to keep an eye on this man who claimed to be her friend's childhood playmate.Eiko's loyalty to Zidane wouldn't yield to any allowance of complacency.If ever this man attempted a move to steal Dagger from Zidane, she would be the first one to tell him.

The glint in your eyes does not look encouraging, Lady Eiko. Steiner said as he strutted back to join them.Is there something bothering you about our guest?

Of course, what do you think? Eiko returned animatedly.I have a really bad feeling about this Ethan guy.Look at him, trying to cuddle up with Dagger like that.Zidane would go nuts if he knew about this.

Steiner followed Eiko's eyes, fixing them on the pair having a lively conversation by a picturesque fountain.He drew a sigh before replying to his young comrade's suspicious remark.You have to understand, Queen Garnet and Sir Ethan were the best of friends when they were young.In fact, he was the only friend she ever had, being the only one allowed to penetrate into her circle owing to Regent Cid's ties with their royal highness. He added, referring to the late Queen Brahne and her husband.Her days were such that they wouldn't be complete without him at least showing himself briefly here.Most of us even thought they were on the verge of young love.

Eiko blurted sullenly.Don't tell me they were planning to get married.

Truthfully, I thought they were heading into that direction. Steiner answered.When Sir Ethan departed to find his own fortune, I thought our princess would never assume the look of happiness again.She often locked herself inside her chambers, insisting that she would only come out if he comes back. He paused briefly while noting the returned knight taking Garnet's hands into his own.Tossing a glance at Eiko, Steiner realized she also took notice of Ethan's boldness, owing to the frown that was painted across her face.

So what do you think? The purple-haired youth asked.Is Dagger gonna dump Zidane for him?

Steiner found himself at a loss for words.He thought of saying something to appease the summoner's mind, but he himself couldn't deny the glow he was witnessing from Garnet's face while she talked with her childhood friend.After the scene that unfolded over the Tantalus stage during Zidane and Garnet's tearful reunion, Steiner had concluded that he was the man destined for her.He had never seen her that awash with emotions.And coupled with the dedication he saw from Zidane that earned his own respect, it convinced Steiner of his worthiness for the queen's love.He had thought then that a bright future had finally loomed over his beloved princess, that she could finally settle in everlasting joy with the man whom she chose to share her heart with.The Pluto Captain wouldn't have it any other way, having come to the realization that he himself wanted Zidane and Garnet to be together. 

Seeing Garnet this merry invoked images of a princess that tearfully demanded to see her lost friend.And all of the sudden, Steiner became possessed with tearing doubts about Garnet's devotion to Zidane.And though he wanted to reiterate his loyalty to the one whom he now proudly called comrade-in-arms, Steiner feared that his position as Alexandria's defender may require him to reevaluate hisloyalty.To Zidane, it was more born of camaraderie.To Ethan, it would be of duty.

Having sworn fealty, must he spend his life in servitude?

For the first time in his life and in the name of friendship, Steiner felt a need to take that question seriously.

----------

He hadn't done this in a long time.And yet, it felt like it was only yesterday.

And he reveled in the skill that seemed to be second nature to him, aided in no small way by the dark clouds that permanently covered this part of the heavens.As the light feet that treaded silently across the sturdy concrete embankment carried his hefty body forward, the keenness of his senses took over automatically in surveying the surroundings, making him aware of every darker spot and minute movement.His eyes, sharp as a hawk's beads, defied the sight-hindering effect of the pouring rain that did little to flatten the stubbornness of his wiry, crimson hair.His mouth emitted mists of breath condensed by the cold air that hardly affected his tough skin.

Stopping briefly to evade a host of sentries, he turned his flaming head upward to view the closed window that was his objective.Deft hands then pressed against hard marble, embedding the sharp talons of the deadly Rune Claw into the otherwise impenetrable escarpment.His muscles were like steel wires in contracting its elastic lengths, pulling him up one foot at a time until he finally reached the platform just in front of the window adorned with a simple glass covering and dark curtains.There was no light inside, suggesting that she had already gone into slumber.He would have to cut his way in.

Stay where you are, intruder.

The silent giant halted abruptly and turned around.Behind him, the proud form of Sir Fratley stood fearlessly, a blade-studded lance held tightly in his hands.He recognized the weapon as somewhat similar to the one wielded by the person he came here for.If this one was even half as skilled in using it as she was, then he was not to be taken lightly.

I should just cut you down like a stray beast for your intrusion, unknown one.But it has never been my way to strike at helpless opponents.Tell me who you are, and I might just spare your life.

Too wordy, he thought.Not too much like her.But he didn't come here just to listen to this talkative oaf.

I don't have time for this.Let me pass.

Replied the Burmecian knight.Over my rotting corpse.

Sir Fratley's pronouncement was accompanied by a bolt of lightning that tore through the blackened sky.The intruder would have found the obvious theatrics amusing if not for the pressing business that brought him to this kingdom of eternal rain.He would have chosen to avoid a confrontation, but it seemed in this situation that it was the only way to carry on with his task.If this obstinate sentinel wanted a fight, he would definitely get it.He tightened the straps of his combat gauntlets to tell Sir Fratley to prepare himself.The Burmecian knight got the message, and raised his lance to an attack position.

They were interrupted by the sudden echoes of an opening window.

Sir Fratley!What are you doing out in the rain? Freya exclaimed prior to noticing the trespasser.And who is this man with you?

Droplets of water flew off from his flaming crown as he snappily turned towards the dragon knight.

Amarant

My lady, you know this interloper?

Y-Yes.Yes I do.She answered.But Freya was interrupted before she got the chance to ask the two warriors inside.

Freya, you'd better come with me.There's something I need to show you.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 3

A Hidden Part of the Sky Ch 3

**Final Fantasy IX  
A Hidden Part of the Sky**

Chapter 3

He's leaving again. 

Blank was quite engrossed with the Gysahl Greens he was feeding the young Chocobo, Bobby Corwen with that he didn't notice Mikoto's remark the first time.Almost throughout his life, he knew nothing but the thrill and adventure of the dangerous life of thievery, such that a droll and uneventful chore such as this was already a fascination for him.He once thought of giving up his place in Tantalus for a more quite and settled domestic life, perhaps even with a woman.But the only one who had drawn his fancy for such a purpose was the assertive and demanding Ruby.He really didn't mind her attitude, but she had told him once that she was still too mesmerized with the magic of theater to actually give it up for a more quiet life. 

Aren't you listening to me? Mikoto repeated.Her more vehement tone finally got Blank's attention. 

He apologized. Run that by me again. 

I said, he's leaving again.

Zidane?Yeah, _we_ are leaving again.We had to go back to Lindblum before Baku caves into our heads for being away too long. 

alright

Mikoto's voice was evidently sad, and it didn't escape the observant thief's notice.He didn't usually give a second thought to the genome's behavior, thinking that any oddity she may have displayed was just a result of her rather abrupt assimilation into human culture.But one look into her sullen face eventually made him wonder if there was something more to this than just the run-of-the-mill culture shock syndrome.When he assisted her in the kitchen earlier, he often heard her muttering about the things that she thought would please Zidane.He dismissed it then as an innocent desire to please her savior and brother figure.He didn't put much malice to it until some stray and substantially more thought-provoking idea roused his interest. 

But Mikoto?Feeling that way?Ridiculous. 

He had better drop this thought before it resulted into more complicated, untoward circumstances.He certainly didn't have enough evidence other than Mikoto's unusual behavior to warrant a conclusion as sensitive as that.At least, that was what he was hoping.He wouldn't know where to put himself if he happened to be the one privy to such precariuos circumstances. 

I'm going to miss him again 

He started to feel a headache coming. 

Since when did you start missing someone? Blank returned, more in leading the subject astray than actually expecting an answer.I thought you guys are unable to process emotions like that. 

Mikoto didn't answer.What Blank said was correct, and that despite the influence supposedly exuded by Vivi's sons, the genomes were still having much difficulty in trying to comprehend the emotions being displayed by the Gaian inhabitants. 

But there was also something that Blank didn't understand about her.Though she may still be impaired from common human emotions, Mikoto did share an arcane empathy link with Zidane.It first manifested when she heard his voice across a great distance after they emerged from the remains of Memoria following that epic battle to save all existence.She first attributed it to the fact that they both came from the same process that created their genome brothers.It was confirmed when the others attested to the same mental link that they felt between each other. 

And yet, Mikoto knew there was something different about her own perception.All of them felt something amiss whenever Zidane was away, but she had been noticing lately that only she displayed a reaction that was clearly different from the others.At the least, it was very unpleasant.Then Vini gave a word that somehow felt appropriate for her despite its meaning being somewhat foreign. 

And that word was pain. 

Zidane's absence had been hurting her.And Mikoto had been wondering why she was the only one having this kind of reaction.Had Blank known of the exact nature of her feelings, he would have shook his head more in exasperation.She was still only on the verge of learning how it was to be human.Complex emotional attachments like this could prove more of a bite than she could otherwise chew without choking on its immensity.Somebody needed to act as a guide to lead her through this quagmire gently, and that someone must not be Zidane. 

But who else would be willing to take on the responsibility?Certainly not Blank himself.He cared about the genomes, yes, but not as much as Zidane did.He cared about everyone else to start with, more than anyone he knew.Besides, Zidane was one of them.If there was anyone more apt to assume the role of torchbearer, it would be him.But again, because of Mikoto's apparent feelings, Zidane might prove more of a detriment than anything else. 

Blank drew a sigh.It would have been a lot easier if he didn't know of Zidane's feelings for Dagger.As the cliché proverb went, he was already taken.Aside from that, Zidane had always seen Mikoto as a little sister. 

Or maybe that was it.How many young girls had fallen for the kindness shown by those who professed to be their big brother figures? 

The situation was both annoying and amusing for Blank.How did things get so complicated all of the sudden?It seemed the resulting destruction of another world wasn't the only repercussion Kuja's rampage produced. 

And this is how it feels to be human? Mikoto suddenly blurted out.It confuses me how Zidane could embrace such a life when it reeks of unpleasant feelings like this.How can he be happy with this?How can you all be happy with this? 

Blank felt like he was treading on thin ice.He had to be careful with his words. 

Well, Mikoto, emotions aren't all that bad.People feel happy and sad all the time.It's like a double-edged sword with the two blades making each other stand out.You'll never know what it feels to be happy unless you knew sadness first.Unfortunately, the other way around is also true. 

Then why do you still insist on having this emotion'?Back in Bran Bal, all my brothers and I cared about was our task of being vessels for the Terran souls that will awaken once Terra's assimilation of Gaia becomes complete.We didn't have to burden ourselves with this, and it made our existence much easier. 

The Tantalus member was dumbfounded.Though he never once questioned, he likewise didn't know what purpose emotions really served.It was often said that without it, life would be dull and colorless, like a song without melody or the sun without its rays.But a song had always been about melody, and the warmth of the sun rays had always shone forth to shower life and sustenance to the planets underneath its care.Maybe life cannot be called as such without emotions.Maybe feelings was the defining factor that distinguished _life_ from mere _existence_.He didn't know for sure. 

But Blank found it quite amusing how the questions of a girl who knew nothing about feelings could lead him into such a profound contemplation of life.He thought they were the ones who were supposed to be taught about things.Now it looked like Mikoto was unknowingly teaching him a thing or two about life.Was this the result of the intermingling between a soul bereft of answers and a world that offered so much of it?Could it be that a vessel such as Mikoto was made to contain more than just the essence of a sleeping spirit?Blank thought about Zidane, and how his attitude had often seemed to reflect the best aspects of every benevolent person he met.He suddenly saw his Tantalus brother as a sponge that hungered so much for the meaning of life that he readily absorbed everything that he could.No wonder Zidane was so sensitive. 

But he neither knew nor saw the factor that carefully crafted his brother-in-arms.If all vessels were like sponges, the telling influence that decided the difference between Zidane and Kuja was not something that should be willfully simulated.And if only for the purpose of leading the genomes to the proper path so that no one of them would turn out the same as their late enemy, Blank realized that whatever molded Zidane to what he was should be the one to influence Mikoto.They owed it to the world to avoid producing another Kuja. 

Mikoto's current emotional confusion wasn't a good sign.It may look trivial at face value, but the most destructive of fires often led from a single spark that went unchecked. 

Blank couldn't help feeling burdened.There must have been a reason why he was the one given this train of thought.

Baku and Ruby wouldn't like this.

Hey Blank, ready to go? Came Zidane's voice from behind.Mikoto turned away from him, causing him to wonder silently.Blank displayed a solemn expression that consequently furthered Zidane's puzzlement.

I think I should stay behind.

Zidane wondered out loud.What's the matter?You think no one's gonna feed Bobby Corwen while we're away?

No.No Blank replied reluctantly while training a meaningful look towards Mikoto.She gazed back at him with sad eyes, then promptly turned away once more.

Hey, is there something I should know about? Was Zidane's perplexed question that Blank tried to dismiss nonchalantly.

What?No.Don't be silly.You and Quina go now or Baku will throw a fit again if you're late.

It had never been Zidane's way to pry.He knew there was something more than what Blank otherwise tried to impress on him.But as usual, he thought it wiser to let go of the subject until his friend took the initiative to tell him.For all he knew, Blank's reason for staying could be personal.

Okay, we'll see you later then, bro. He echoed before touching Mikoto's shoulder.Bye, little sis.I'll drop by again soon, I promise.

Mikoto remained silent.And Zidane had to content himself with Blank's innocent shrug.

----------

Eiko almost found it amusing how Steiner had been scurrying about, trying his best to make her feel welcome and comfortable.At one point, she had to muffle her laughter when the Pluto Knight Captain tripped over his own feet while bringing her a bowl of fruit cocktail.Her eyes glistened with delight as she looked to her side, where the smiling General Beatrix beamed in sharing her amusement.Eiko couldn't help asking about Steiner's unusual behavior.

Why is he acting like that?Steiner doesn't use to be this jolly toward me.What's happening?

Beatrix crossed her arms smugly as her smile widened.

I'm not so sure myself, Lady Eiko.But it seems this is just our galant knight's way of showing his gratitude.

Eiko returned quizzically.You mean he's thanking me for something?What?

The stalwart general obviously shared the cheery disposition despite her more reserved behavior.Her hands went over the summoner's purple hair and ruffled it fondly.Eiko curiously gazed back.Beatrix had been known for her generally steely behavior not only in battle, but in her everyday behavior as well.A display of fondness like this wasn't typical of her.

We were talking last night about us Beatrix said, her face blushing like a cherry.More unusual behavior, Eiko thought. we realized that if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have discovered our feelings for each other.

What did I have to do with that? The summoner replied incredulously.I may be a lot of things, but if there's one thing that I'm not, it's a matchmaker.

I know.You didn't know about this.But Doctor Tot told us about that letter that you once had him write.

the letter Eiko remembered.The letter that she was supposed to give for Zidane, that was lost in a merry mix-up that started with Baku's carelessness.Though she was one of the witnesses during that fateful night when the darkness wore the moon as its pendant, she didn't realize where it had all stemmed from.Eiko was quite amused to learn that it was that letter that started everything for the two loyal knights of Alexandria.

Amused and thankful.Whenever she thought about it, she felt glad that the letter never reached Zidane's hands.Though Eiko was once possessed of an adamant desire to make him into her beau, she knew the better part of fates played as it should in making certain man she once revered amorously ended up with the present queen of Alexandria.When Zidane and Dagger met on that stage, she realized that it was meant to be; that they were made for each other.Even in her youth, Eiko knew better than to stand in the way of destiny, and she couldn't be any happier to see it fulfilled between the two people closest to her heart.

And it seemed infectious.Now it wasn't only Zidane and Dagger enjoying the bliss of romantic bond.Though unlikely in its appearance, it was also quite fascinating that the two stalwart defenders of Alexandria's throne found love embedded in each other's hearts.Eiko once thought Steiner as an incorrigible autocrat.Beatrix greatly aided in introducing a tenderness in the Pluto Knight's heart that softened his haughtiness.At last, she was now looking at a Steiner that she actually liked.

Of course, every bright sunny day was without its shadows.And as the summoner's eyes wandered down to the peaceful garden bordered by the moat's pristine waters, she was reminded of the one that may prove to be a bane in all this bliss.Eiko frowned upon seeing Dagger, resplendent in her royal garb, walking side by side with Regent Cid's nephew, Ethan Chase.She then remembered why she was here in the first place: she wanted to keep an eye on this man who claimed to be her friend's childhood playmate.Eiko's loyalty to Zidane wouldn't yield to any allowance of complacency.If ever this man attempted a move to steal Dagger from Zidane, she would be the first one to tell him.

The glint in your eyes does not look encouraging, Lady Eiko. Steiner said as he strutted back to join them.Is there something bothering you about our guest?

Of course, what do you think? Eiko returned animatedly.I have a really bad feeling about this Ethan guy.Look at him, trying to cuddle up with Dagger like that.Zidane would go nuts if he knew about this.

Steiner followed Eiko's eyes, fixing them on the pair having a lively conversation by a picturesque fountain.He drew a sigh before replying to his young comrade's suspicious remark.You have to understand, Queen Garnet and Sir Ethan were the best of friends when they were young.In fact, he was the only friend she ever had, being the only one allowed to penetrate into her circle owing to Regent Cid's ties with their royal highness. He added, referring to the late Queen Brahne and her husband.Her days were such that they wouldn't be complete without him at least showing himself briefly here.Most of us even thought they were on the verge of young love.

Eiko blurted sullenly.Don't tell me they were planning to get married.

Truthfully, I thought they were heading into that direction. Steiner answered.When Sir Ethan departed to find his own fortune, I thought our princess would never assume the look of happiness again.She often locked herself inside her chambers, insisting that she would only come out if he comes back. He paused briefly while noting the returned knight taking Garnet's hands into his own.Tossing a glance at Eiko, Steiner realized she also took notice of Ethan's boldness, owing to the frown that was painted across her face.

So what do you think? The purple-haired youth asked.Is Dagger gonna dump Zidane for him?

Steiner found himself at a loss for words.He thought of saying something to appease the summoner's mind, but he himself couldn't deny the glow he was witnessing from Garnet's face while she talked with her childhood friend.After the scene that unfolded over the Tantalus stage during Zidane and Garnet's tearful reunion, Steiner had concluded that he was the man destined for her.He had never seen her that awash with emotions.And coupled with the dedication he saw from Zidane that earned his own respect, it convinced Steiner of his worthiness for the queen's love.He had thought then that a bright future had finally loomed over his beloved princess, that she could finally settle in everlasting joy with the man whom she chose to share her heart with.The Pluto Captain wouldn't have it any other way, having come to the realization that he himself wanted Zidane and Garnet to be together. 

Seeing Garnet this merry invoked images of a princess that tearfully demanded to see her lost friend.And all of the sudden, Steiner became possessed with tearing doubts about Garnet's devotion to Zidane.And though he wanted to reiterate his loyalty to the one whom he now proudly called comrade-in-arms, Steiner feared that his position as Alexandria's defender may require him to reevaluate hisloyalty.To Zidane, it was more born of camaraderie.To Ethan, it would be of duty.

Having sworn fealty, must he spend his life in servitude?

For the first time in his life and in the name of friendship, Steiner felt a need to take that question seriously.

----------

He hadn't done this in a long time.And yet, it felt like it was only yesterday.

And he reveled in the skill that seemed to be second nature to him, aided in no small way by the dark clouds that permanently covered this part of the heavens.As the light feet that treaded silently across the sturdy concrete embankment carried his hefty body forward, the keenness of his senses took over automatically in surveying the surroundings, making him aware of every darker spot and minute movement.His eyes, sharp as a hawk's beads, defied the sight-hindering effect of the pouring rain that did little to flatten the stubbornness of his wiry, crimson hair.His mouth emitted mists of breath condensed by the cold air that hardly affected his tough skin.

Stopping briefly to evade a host of sentries, he turned his flaming head upward to view the closed window that was his objective.Deft hands then pressed against hard marble, embedding the sharp talons of the deadly Rune Claw into the otherwise impenetrable escarpment.His muscles were like steel wires in contracting its elastic lengths, pulling him up one foot at a time until he finally reached the platform just in front of the window adorned with a simple glass covering and dark curtains.There was no light inside, suggesting that she had already gone into slumber.He would have to cut his way in.

Stay where you are, intruder.

The silent giant halted abruptly and turned around.Behind him, the proud form of Sir Fratley stood fearlessly, a blade-studded lance held tightly in his hands.He recognized the weapon as somewhat similar to the one wielded by the person he came here for.If this one was even half as skilled in using it as she was, then he was not to be taken lightly.

I should just cut you down like a stray beast for your intrusion, unknown one.But it has never been my way to strike at helpless opponents.Tell me who you are, and I might just spare your life.

Too wordy, he thought.Not too much like her.But he didn't come here just to listen to this talkative oaf.

I don't have time for this.Let me pass.

Replied the Burmecian knight.Over my rotting corpse.

Sir Fratley's pronouncement was accompanied by a bolt of lightning that tore through the blackened sky.The intruder would have found the obvious theatrics amusing if not for the pressing business that brought him to this kingdom of eternal rain.He would have chosen to avoid a confrontation, but it seemed in this situation that it was the only way to carry on with his task.If this obstinate sentinel wanted a fight, he would definitely get it.He tightened the straps of his combat gauntlets to tell Sir Fratley to prepare himself.The Burmecian knight got the message, and raised his lance to an attack position.

They were interrupted by the sudden echoes of an opening window.

Sir Fratley!What are you doing out in the rain? Freya exclaimed prior to noticing the trespasser.And who is this man with you?

Droplets of water flew off from his flaming crown as he snappily turned towards the dragon knight.

Amarant

My lady, you know this interloper?

Y-Yes.Yes I do.She answered.But Freya was interrupted before she got the chance to ask the two warriors inside.

Freya, you'd better come with me.There's something I need to show you.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
